Patent Document 1 discloses an example of variable displacement swash plate type compressor, which has a movable body that moves along the axis of a rotary shaft to change the inclination angle of the swash plate. As control gas is introduced to a control pressure chamber in the housing, the pressure inside the control pressure chamber is changed. This allows the movable body to move along the axis of the rotary shaft. As the movable body is moved along the axis of the rotary shaft, the movable body applies to a central portion of the swash plate a force that changes the inclination angle of the swash plate. Accordingly, the inclination of the swash plate is changed.